big_nate_comments_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The comment ninja's ( Adventure Seires)
Chapter 1: New end Edit The comment Ninja looked up from the table he planned on'.' The pipeline he was under made a watery noice'.' The comment Ninja went back to planning the next poll mission, but alert as ever. The comment Ninja wasn't alone. He called the Ninja team on his secret watch phone. "Tell Crazy Kat to come to cordinates: X36 Y59." Crazy Kat was another member of the comment Ninja's team :''' The comment Ninja's.' They were fighting against the poll team'. Why? It all started like this : Chapter 2: the start Edit Go comics was once a normal place. Filled with people wanting to get featured comment, and their biggest problem was when someone said they don't like Big Nate. This alternate dimension was where the users lived in a town that was virtual. This resulting in them being able to visit Go comics by walking there. Everybody (Users) were happy. Not one however. One was mad that he constantly was not replyed to. His username was "Layback Leader" or LL. LL planned to wreck havoc in Go comics starting with a user named (Insert name). (Insert Name) did not see it coming. it was perfect. It was a normal day that day. Unfortunately it wouldn't stay that way. As it turns out that day the featured comment was (Insert name here.) A user named Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) (Neptune7Ninja2Comics) was a close second. LL saw this. In order for his plan to work he needed to get featured comment. So he created a second account and spammed on his comment. His comment said, "ha ha ha ha.". It got 210 replys that was just the alphabet spammed over 8 times. Now Neptune noticed this and replyed to him saying "Who is this "L.L.L.L" guy that spammed?" no reply. The next day Neptune noticed that a user he knew well, named "Crazy Kat" had gotten featured comment. Neptune replyed to Kat's comment saying, "Cats aren't hero's so look out for this guy named LL. Too late. 2 weeks later, Crazy Kat woke up that morning to find LL have featured comment AGAIN. Here they go again to try and flag LL. Just then Neptune got on Go comics. A message popped up in his notifications. It said "Come here" replyed to your comment "NOW" Just then Everyone on Go comics disapered without a trace....... Chapter 3: Meet the team Edit The comment ninja's original username was Neptune_Ninja_Comics. or Neptune7Ninja2Comics. As well as Neptune. He had adapted to their new state of war. In a place called BATTLELAND. BATTLELAND is where they went to fight the new war. The war of polls and Quick Questions. Crazy Kat had folowed Neptune as well as others that were on the QQ side to form a team of "Comment Ninja's". The comment Ninja (Neptune) leads the team since he created QQ's. The poll side was enhabited by user's gone astray or that have joined LL. Polls were sweaping the comment section so much that everyone had disapered to fight here in BATTLELAND. BATTLELAND was a raging war and the soldiers were it's prey. The side that lost almost never came back. Other than that it was Quite peaceful. Which was saying a lot. Chapter 4: Question mission Edit The C.N (The comment Ninja) (Neptune) was restless. He couldn't find a way to sneak attack. (I.N.H) walked up to him. Magic Knights said "Hello." Neptune looked up. "What?!? I'm trying to plan here!" Magic Knights (M_K) jumped back just a little. He was used to Neptune yelling when some one interuped his planning. He wasn't mad, he just tryed to keep his and everyone elses senses sharp. "Look at the ceiling!" "Can you not see the sun fade!?!" "You spend your time here not outside!" said M_K jokingly. "Calm down!" Neptune also joked. Neptune looked at the door to the room. "I think it's time we take this into a new light." he said. Chapter 5:Ending area Edit A new user joined Go comics. His name was Comic lazer or C_L. C_L was quickly teleported to BATTLELAND and began to wonder where he was. Quickly a user named lightning gaming pulled him down in a ditch like area. He knocked on the dirt twice, then entered a password on a pop up keyboard. A slide door opens and Lightning gaming (L_G) Pulled him down a slide-like shute. As they slide down L_G closed the door. As he came down a person came up to him. He reconized him as Nate Wright the famous comic character. Nate looked at C_L and said "Cool shirt!" That was like Nate alright. C_L didn't know what had just happened but for Nate to say that at a war time like this? Of course Nate had been through a lot. this probably had to be clone 5 or something. C_L looked at The people in the background: two users he didn't know and Chad were sitting at a table. A user that looked like a blue mudkip had came to Nate's side. Suddenly a door opened and another pair of Unknown users stepped out. One had golden hair with blue eyes and looked a little like midnight.....The other had blue hair, sunglasses and a dark blue galaxy shirt. The unknown user still at the table with Chad was black and white and had sunglases on simalar to the Galaxy Guy. "I'm Neptune_Ninja_Comics or Neptune." Galaxy shirt said. "I'm known more as the comment ninja though." he continued. "I'm Spyroclub1." said Black and white sunglasses." I'm Magic Knights." midnight gold said."Most people call me M_K though, because its easier, why else?" C_L laughed a little. "I'm swayamplayz." said blue mudkip. "What a crowd," C_L thought. Still what the heck just happened though. He continued to think. Soon people went on missions and the only ones left with C_L were Spyroclub1, swayamplayz Neptune, and Magic Knights. Chapter 6: Best fighter Edit Neptune looked at the new comer. he seemed ok. Neptune leaned over and whispered something to spyroclub1. Spyroclub1 nodded. "Who are you?" Neptune asked while Spyroclub1 went and turned on a small blue device." Umm.... i'm a new user to G- Go comics?" the new comer said. Spyroclub1 tapped the device. "TRUTH" the glowing blue wonder device spoke. Oh a truth machine. The new comer thought. " So...Whats your name?" asked Neptune. "C- Comic lazer." said the new comer or now to be called C_L as before. "TRUTH." The machine said. "Ok." Neptune said to swayamplayz and Spyroclub1. "He's good." M_K walked over and whispered to Neptune about something, just as Spyroclub1 did. C_L was obviously not trusted yet. Why would he be trusted, after all they just met. Suddenly Neptune asked him, "Do you want to be on the QQ side or the poll side?" C_L knew what those both were because before he had walked to Go comics (Chapter 2) he had researched the current happenings so he could not be behind on everything. He knew what BATTLELAND was too. everyone did. Luckly no one in a virtual world (Chapter 2) had parents. Everyone just came to exist and everyone was happy where they were since no one fought anyone else at their own house. If they got mad and wanted to fight, they went to BATTLELAND all in fun. they gained other things like allies and and over time and learning. However since everyone was free things like virus's and such came to exist and just like that everything became chaotic and....well...kind of like the internet is now. You have to be the best fighter to survive. C_L 's virtual friend Platinum XD got banned from Go comics, He had made a second account and C_L was guessing he was on the polls side. His new account was Gold Platinum XD 2. G_P_XD_2 aimed to be the best fighter. "Yes." C_L said. "I'm in." Just like that Neptune signed his name in the list. C_L was on the QQ's. Chapter 7 : other side Edit LL was mad. Neptune had just gotten a new recruit for his team, or so the spy said. The spy was a user named SupeR _ScripT. LL didn't like that was one of his only spys but untill he got a good spy recruit, he was stuck with what he had. LL had started this war. He was bound to win it. Of course, that was only LL's opinion on the matter. LL was sitting in a rest room looking out his window. The starry night sky refleted on the leader lake. The leader lake was a lake that had a lot of grass and trees by it. It was a plant leader. On Neptunes side it was the same dirt-grass factor. Soon LL would rest and sleep.after all it was almost midnight. LL took one more look outside, then walked to his bed in the next room, and fell asleep. Chapter 8: the list. Edit C_L had woken up to find a note from Neptune lying in the grass. They had slept outside that night in the tree tops so they could spot any on coming enemys. C_L had hoped to spot G_P_XD_2 however they did not. C_L had imagined sleeping in tree tops to be dangerous and uncomfortable. It was actually nice and relaxing if you some how managed to find a tree with thick, soft, cozy, and moss leaves. All you had to do to sleep in a soft moss tree was to climb up to the top and sleep on the tree top under the stars. C_L picked up the note. It said, "We went on a mission. our spy's Chad and Nate came back overnight. said enemy was spying on us. They spyed on their spy's. WE didn't want to wake you.so I decided to just bring Swayamplayz with me. Spyroclub1 and M_K are still with you. heres a list of the teams. - The comment ninja (Neptune). C_L had not noticed Spyroclub1 and M_K sleeping in the tree. He looked at the list. It said: Our Team list of users. In order of command. # The comment Ninja (Neptune) # Magic_Knights (M_K) # Crazy Kat (Captured) # Spyroclub1 (Tied with Swayamplayz) # Swayamplayz (Tied with Spyroclub1) # Nate # Chad # JK (WUT) # KJ (TUW) # Quick_Moonskape Their Team list of users In order of command. # Layback Leader # Super_Script # Teddy (H)=(Hypnotised ) # Francis (H) # Dee Dee (H) # Ruby (H) # Magnet of victory # Gold Platinum XD 2 # Zooooom! # I'm on top now. Wow thought C_L. what a list. Just then the others woke up. Chapter 9 Another plan Edit "YAWN" said Spyroclub1 as he woke up. he quickly shook M_K up and ran to C_L. We need to go. NOW. Spyroclub1 said. What? C_L asked. "NOTIMETOEXPLAINHURRYUPGRABYOURTHINGSANDGO!!!!" said M_K. C_L ran and grabbed his pack.They followed Spyroclub1 into a nearby wet area of cement. Spyroclub1 tapped on a switch near an opening in the cement ,that activated a hidden door. "Whats the password?" Asked a mysterous voice. "125467349382" said Spyroclub1. The door opened, and a user stepped out. He looked like a Big Nate character with a mask on his head. It was a Yoda mask. "Welcome" said the user." I'm Yoda.I assume you need to escape pollers?" "Yes...how did you know?" said M_K. it was clear he knew, however he wanted to show C_L. "I (Wink Wink) can change forms. Then, before C_L's eyes he transformed into Nate with goggles and a safaria hat. "See?" (Wink Wink) said Yoda. Once they were inside a voice said, "Any epic things going on?" C_L wondered who the heck that was. Suddenly another door opened and C_L fell into it. Why? Because Yoda pushed him into it. C_L quickly pushed open the exit."Hello". said the user that asked about epic things. "Oh yeah....MY NAME IS MR.EPIC!" said epic guy. He looked like an emojji just more epic. "So why did Spyroclub1 push you in the closet?" Mr.Epic said, "Because pollers are here!" Get back in there NOW!" "Also make room for me!" Mr. epic said. C_L Jumped back in the closet. C_L wondered how Spyroclub1 had known there were enemy's on rampage. Why were they so dangerous? C_L thought. C_L waited for some kind of signal it was o.k to ask. Nothing came. All the sudden C_L heard a loud "BOOM!" and the secret door flew open and burnt to pieces from the blasts fire. The blast. What had happened? Suddenly a mad voice rang out "WHO's THERE?!?" and C_L nearly jumped two feet. "I KNOW YOUR THERE!!!" the voice shouted again. Silence. A user with a robot- like suit with all kinds of magnets and magnet colors stepped out. Where his eyes should have been there were one glass sunglasses. They were the red- orange kind.The user had an arm blaster. This must be that user "magnet of victory" from Neptune's list C_L thought. "WELL ANOTHER PLAN GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!" M_O_V yelled. His yell sounded sort of robotic. C_L relaxed a little. He must be a robot he thought. Just then two users stepped in the open doorway and one threw a bucket of.....gold water? M_O_V looked back at the two users just as the gold water splashed all over him. Before he fell compeletly, M_O_V shot an orange blast at the user that didn't have the bucket. Spyroclub1 ran over to the user that had been blasted. So did everyone else. C_L ran to the user that had been blasted because everyone else had. Just the, Neptune and Swayamplayz ran over and Neptune asked Mr. epic "What the heck is going on?" "Overn 1243 got blasted by M_O_V. Mr. epic replied. "I-I d-don't think I-I can m-make it." Said Overn 1243 weakly. "Relax you will be fine!" Swayamplayz said in a sad tone. "Yeah you survived a blast once before!" Said Yoda. C_L found it hard to be sad as he didn't know who Overn 1243 was.However he just played along with the crowd. "I know what to do." Said the other user that was with Overn 1243. "By the way i'm Nobody_Else." C_L looked at this "Nobody_Else" guy. "Neptune" said C_L. "What?!?" Neptune responed. "Who are these users you didn't list?" Neptune answered "I'll tell you later." and that was that. Chapter 10 Another start Edit "So who are those users?" C_L asked Neptune. Neptune looked up from the map he was reading. The tree behind him swayed in the breeze. "They come from a long ways away." "The rest is top secret." Neptune answered. Just then Spyroclub1 walked over to Neptune and C_L. "M_O_V wasn't killed by that goldverse." He said to both of them. Maybe they finally trust me thought C_L. "HEY GUYS HURRY UP"! shouted Swayamplayz from the distance. "Oh right." Spyroclub1 said. "Come on." Spyroclub1 looked sad all the sudden instead of battle ready. "O-overn 1243 wanted t-to say his last words in front of.....you C_L." C_L was shocked. "Why me?" he said. "He wanted to see the new generation of fighters before he....dies." "I never thought I would say that." said a still sad Spyroclub1. Even Neptune looked at the ground and had a sad look. Once they got to the garden Overn 1243 was resting in Swayamplayz looked really worried. M_K was lying on the ground staring at the sky. C_L thought he was sad as well, but then he saw the injury on M_K's arm. "How did M_K get hurt?" C_L asked. "Spyroclub1 looked at C_L. He no longer looked very sad. He looked just a little sad now. "He scraped his arm on one of the doors we hid in. While we rushed to the doors, he fell. C_L looked up at the sky. Then Overn 1243 spoke his final words. "C_L........fight hard." "and Neptune, well, goodbye." "Hope you get a second account some day." Neptune said. Then, Overn 1243 dissapered into a cloud of pixels. It was time. Time for another start. Chapter 11 Captured cages Edit LL had planes surrounding the comment ninja, Neptune. Neptune never saw it coming. The comment ninja would be caged inside a cage. LL hit the button. While everyone was sad about their friends death, they would close in. Now. A few seconds later, Neptune and the only remaining survivors of the comment team were caged inside a cage. LL did not want them to escape. However two people still remain. C_L and M_K. Chapter 12 The escape Edit C_L ran into the nearby forest M_K trying to follow. M_K had drank some healing drinks from Neptune before they had been captured. C_L saved only himself and M_K because that's all he could save. He also had saved a paper and a backpack that belonged to M_K. C_L had remembered the roaring winds that had followed the jets. The jets pulled the others away using wind. Enemy jets. C_L ran faster, now M_K catching up. All the sudden C_L tripped on a rock he fell into a tree and stumbled backward, accidently hitting a secret switch. M_K pointed to the tree C_L had stumbled on. The tree spun around and a secret door open on the ground next to it. A timer popped up, counting down from five seconds. "Hurry up!" shouted M_K. "Jump in!" C_L and M_K jumped just when the door closed. Backpack in hand, M_K pulled out two parrashoots. C_L was about to ask why, then saw. They had to jump down a steep shoot. What C_L really wanted to ask now, is where M _K got the parrashoots. M_K could see C_L staring at the electro flying gear he had out. "Its an avalange 92" said M_K. "Avalange what?" asked C_L. "The latest electric model." M_K said. "Now i'm sure the others are planning escape." C_L said. "Yeah I think your right." said M_K. Chapter 13 Final leap. Edit C_L and M_K jumped into the shoot. Fire and water both poured into the shoot. The shoot had been burned and cooled at the same time. M_K saw goldverse at the bottom of the shoot. "This shout was a trap!" he said. "Ya think?" C_L said. They both noticed a side door that lead out. C_L grabbed on the door nob just before they would have been evaporated. C_L kicked his legs on the side of the door. M_K entered. C_L went in himself and a few seconds later the fire and water came rushing down right into the goldverse. What happens when Goldverse meets water and fire? Boom times 20. C_L and M_K made it out. Right into Enemy lines. Chapter 14 Mission control Edit C_L looked at a sign that read "Forget you read this. -Layback Leader." "Layback leader....LL." said M_K. "I know." said C_L. M_K looked at him. "Neptune gave you the list?" M_K said. "Yeah." C_L said. "Wow he must really trust you." M_K replyed. "Really?" C_L said. "Hey." M_K said. "Yeah?" asked C_L "Promise me if I die you will show me the list?" "Ok." C_L said. From there they walked into a doorway. Both figurely and actully. The doorway was narrow and neither C_L or M_K could get by. Suddenly C_L had an idea. Without saying anything C_L tore the door for the doorway to shreds with M_K's backpack. M_K only nodded. He was willing to sacrifice a few donuts and such for their survival. C_L then got a pack of donuts from the destroyed pack. He slid them through the small spacing neither could get threw. Then, carefully, C_L grabbed that pack of donuts and while he pulled them back out, he slid in himself. One of those classical counter-wait switches. M_K did the same. After they both got in, they dashed to the end of where ever the end was. Chapter 15: The start of end Edit The end: D1: the last of something. The end: '''D2: (BATTLELAND DEFINITION) a known place where your at the end of the trail....FOREVER. C_L read this with as little panic as possible. However it was hard not to panic when you could be at.....'''THE END. '''C_L's expression was worried, so of course M_K got a little worried. They walked for hours and still nothing. C_L looked behind them. Blankness. In front? Blankness. C_L stopped. "What is going on?" asked M_K. C_L looked at M_K with a frusterated look. "Ya think I know?!?" M_K responded "Don't be so frusterated." C_L just focused on the blankness ahead of them. Then, all the sudden, there was no blankness. Chapter 16: A crossover Edit C_L looked at the no longer blankness ahead of him. C_L looked around for a second. Joe Moraliste was standing there. Joe Moraliste walked toward C_L. "You've got this." Joe said. C_L was stunned. "see you for now." Joe said, then walked away. "Oh yeah follow me." Joe said. M_K started to follow Joe, then stopped in his tracks. "Wait, how do we know to trust him?" M_K said. "We don't." C_L replyed, then followed Joe. Chapter 17: End's round Edit M_K looked up. They finally were some where. C_L said "I think we in LL's lair...." This time it was M_K's turn to say "Ya Think?!?!" C_L looked up at M_K, and said "Ya think I didn't know you were going to say that?" M_K and C_L laughed for a few seconds. Joe pulled a switch. Suddenly all of C_L and M_K's friends came running out of the wall. "Invisible cages." said Joe. There was no time to celebrate. LL and his troops attacked. Chapter 18: Almost done Edit The amount of troops that fought was too much for the team. "Look out!" Shouted C_L to M_K. M_K shouted to Neptune "Watch behind you!". Everyone was looking out for everyone. Then something happened. Something that changed everything. Chapter 19: Final battle Edit Suddenly out of nowhere M_O_V came running out of the walls. M_O_V shot his arm cannon at Neptune. Neptune dogged the attack. Then M_O_V shot at C_L. C_L had no time to run. It had all happened so slowly. Just as the blast was about to hit C_L, M_K dove right in front of C_L to sacrifice himself. M_O_V started to run, but then Neptune threw his sword at M_O_V and the robot broke to pieces.One of the pieces caught in Goldverse. The Goldverse blasted LL into pixels. Swayamplayz collected Neptune's sword. Crazy_Kat attempted to slash at Zoooom! but Crazy_Kat got slashed back at and pixels flew. A lot of brave fighters were lost. Afterwards the rest of the poll team ran away. the poll team was not defeated though. The QQ's had won that fight. The remaining QQ's started to pack up however when they saw C_L and Joe crying they ran over to them. Suddenly everyone else broke into tears. They remebered M_K diving and saving C_L. M_K lie on the floor. "L-List" M_K said. C_L showed it to him. M_K said one last thing. "Goodbye C_L." and Pixels rose. Joe was also crying. "It brings back memory's." Joe said. "Someone did that to me too." everyone nodded. Then, moved on. Chapter 20: The end Edit C_L had gotten over the loss. Everyone was happy.....for now. To be continued.............. Credits: Authors Edit Neptune_Ninja_Comics Swayamplays Yoda Spyroclub1 BigggerNate91 Mr.Epic Thanks to BiggerNate91 for premission to the crossover Hope you enjoyed!